Nether Star
Right clicking the nether star, called 'Craftventure' opens the server menu: Items 1. Da Rules Right clicking it will list you all the rules: 1) Be respectful: Please be respectful to other people and don't curse in any kind of way 2) Don't advertise: Don't post any kind of reference to another server in the (private) chat 3) Don't abuse bugs: Don't abuse bugs/glitches and use cheats/hacks, but report them instead 4) No spam: Not in global chat... not in private chat... All (private) chats are (partly automatically) monitored/scanned 5) Don't offend people: Keep your chat civilized and don't offend people, harass or threaten them 6) No coinfarming: When we see someone farming we reserve the right for a VentureCoin reset and other measurements such as removing all your owned items 7) No trolling: Just don't troll. Don't intentionally provoke people in the server into an emotional response 8) Don't scam: Don't scam other people. This includes things like impersonating owners 9) Inappropiate content: Keep the server children friendly. Don't post links to any kind of mature stuff or any other kind of inappropiate content 10) Use common sense: If something feels wrong, it probably is wrong 11) Don't try to fraud: We regulary get people claiming 'I've bought X' while they didn't. We reserver the right to (temp)ban any who attempt to fraud 12) Don't share personal information: For your own safety, you might not want to share your personal information to others 13) Don't use macro's or any other automation: The use of those might lead to resets in things like VentureCoins, ridecounters, items and others 14) Don't try to circumvent server systems: It is not allowed to (or trying to) circumvent server systems such as for example the AFK-mode or anti-cheating systems 15) The owners are always right: Sometimes our guidelines may not be specific enough to deal with your situation, in that case the owners are always right 16) Not following our guidelines?: Not following our guidelines may lead to a warning, kick, ban or any other action 17) No excuse: "I didn't read the rules so I didn't know that" is NO excuse! 2. Server time (Clock) Here you can see the current server time. You can use this feature for example to see the time remaining until a ride opens. 3. VIP & Donations (coin booster item) "Buy ranks, items or just donate money to the server": 3.1) VIP Rank Here you can buy the VIP rank for 24,99 €. You will keep the rank forever. If you click on the paper you get the following message inside the chat: "To buy your package, click this link: http://craftventure.buycraft.net/buy/ " By clicking the Option A (book and fewer, called "View all categories") you get back to the other buy options. 3.2) Donation Here you can donate any amount above 1 €. You dont get anything for that, it's just donating. If you click on the paper you get the following message inside the chat: "To buy your package, click this link: http://craftventure.buycraft.net/buy/" By clicking the Option A (book and fewer, called "View all categories") you get back to the other buy options. 3.3) Coinboosters Here you can buy serverwide coinboosters: 1= 2 hours coinbooster, Price: 3,99€. If you click on that paper you get the following message inside the chat: "To buy your package, click this link: http://craftventure.buycraft.net/buy/" 2= 5 hours coinbooster, Price: 8,99€. If you click on that paper you get the following message inside the chat: "To buy your package, click this link: http://craftventure.buycraft.net/buy/" 3= 10 hours coinbooster, Price: 14,99€. If you click on that paper you get the following message inside the chat: "To buy your package, click this link: http://craftventure.buycraft.net/buy/" By clicking the Option A (book and fewer, called "View all categories") you get back to the other buy options. 3.4) Items & Item packs Here you can buy single items or more than one item inside an item pack. At the moment only the Spongebob Pack is available for 7,50€ In the past you could bought a Christmas Pack wich included some items from the event Christmas 2017. If you click on the paper you get the following message inside the chat: "To buy your package, click this link: http://craftventure.buycraft.net/buy/ By clicking the Option A (book and fewer, called "View all categories") you get back to the other buy options. 4. Park Shops (Ender chest) "Find a shop to spend your VentureCoins." In this menu you can see a list of all shops inside Craftventure. By clicking on one of the items you be warped to the selected shop. 1= Asian Balloons (Singapore) 2= Bjorn's Gifts (Viking) 3= Caramba Costumes (Mexico) 4= Coinbooster Shop (Mainstreet) 5= Cowboys & Creepers (Creeper Canyon) 6= Galactic Gifts (Discoveryland) 7= Globos Gegantes (Mexico) 8= Gon Bao Outfits (Singapore) 9= Guns N' Roses (Creeper Canyon) 10= Hats Departement (Mainstreet) 11= Mainstreet Balloons (Mainstreet) 12= Miners Balloons (Creeper Canyon) 13= Outfit Emporium (costumes) (Mainstreet) 14= Singapore Hats (Singapore) 15= Vipkarts Shop (Mainstreet) The shops at the Fantasy area are not listed yet. 5. AudioServer (Jukebox) "Send a link in chat to open the AudioServer. Then click it and connect to hear music from the park, use the parkmap and more" If you click on this icon you get a chat message: "Click here to open the AudioServer" If you click on this message you get the link to open your own AudioServer.